Not Where You Belong
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Akito's word is final. That's how it has always been, until one girl defies his wishes: in a matter of speaking. He still gets what he wants: Tohru is gone. But certain Sohmas are heartbroken and intent on finding her no matter what. Pairings inside!
1. Headstrong

NOTE: Hey, all! Yep, I'm back with the promised Fruba fic AND my friend, MuGgLeNeT27 to co-write it with me! (Seriously, if you're a Harry Potter fan, check out her stories! They're REALLY good! …REALLY! And I'm not just saying this from a friend's point of view! THEY ARE REALLY GOOD!)

Now then, back to Fruits Basket. So! Welcome to it! We hope you like it! A couple notes though: we are alternating writing chapters (LuvinAniManga is starting off first), so we'll update as often as possible, okay? And this is a song-fic! A song for at least ALMOST every chapter! Anywho, enjoy! We hope it's up to snuff! (Haha, this'll be different for both of us…who are used to writing like…just one category…and different ones at that.)

Yes, the pairing is like…a love square: Yukix(Tohru)xHarx(Tohru)xMomiji; oh and KyoxKagura.

PS: We're pretty new to Fruits Basket, having only read the first six volumes…so if parts of this are wrong or not up to date, we're sorry. We'll learn soon enough.

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket or "Headstrong" by Trapt.

_**NOT WHERE YOU BELONG**_

_LuvinAniManga and MuGgLeNeT27_

**Chapter 1:**

**Headstrong**

_Five Years from the Present (in the Manga)_

"Get out."

Tohru Honda blinked her eyes uncertainly, "E-Excuse me?"

"I said, _get out._"

"But I just came like you requested-"

"Not out of _this_ house you stupid girl," Akito turned to face her, anger etched on his face, "Out of our lives! Out of Shigure's house! OUT!"

Tohru sat on her knees, frozen in shock, "Akito-san…why?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"But I've been with your family for six years! Why come to me now!"

"You're old enough to be on your own and you're out of high school. If you're worried about the others, they'll live, don't worry."

"Has my being here not shown you anything? I've-"

"I'll tell you what you've done," Akito glared at her, "You've destroyed this family. You've instilled ideas in their heads that are unacceptable."

Tohru fought the urge to stand up, "Like what?" She was feeling testy all of the sudden.

Akito sneered, "Let me count the ways…. You've made the cat and rat get along – it defies the laws of nature; you've made them think they can fit in with normal people and most of all," he walked over towards her slowly and bent down in front of her, gripping her chin tightly; so tight that it hurt, "You've made the believe they can love outside this family."

Tohru blinked back tears, "I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't," he threw her chin aside, snapping her neck. Tohru shut her eyes, begging herself not to cry.

She would not cry in front of him. She would not show weakness in front of Akito.

It was just what he wanted.

She could not cry…but no one was here to help her. She was alone. When she had walked through the gates to the main Sohma home, she felt an air of desertion around the home. No one was walking around. Momiji had not greeted her as usual. No one was there….

And then, there _he_ was.

Standing in front of her, from a distance, his usual kimono loosely robed around him. He had his arms crossed as he waited for her on this cold winter's day. Tohru had been anxious to know what it was that Akito wanted to speak to her about. He had asked for her secretly, like Hatori had done when she first met him.

He had led her inside, and she had sat, waiting for him to speak. And then, his words had cut through the air and stung her, "_Get. Out."_

Akito regarded the silence and looked back at her, "You really think you can stay here? You really think you can make yourself part of the family, don't you?"

Tohru started to say, _No! Not PART of the family…not literally…_but she stopped herself. All these years of sucking up to Akito just because he believed he had a power over the rest of them….

It was time to show him that he wasn't _all that_.

"Yes. And I thought that after a good six years, it would be clear enough that I was rather…initiated as some part of the Sohma household."

_Circling, circling, circling your head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth_

_I got a doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

"And that is where you are mistaken," Akito replied, placing his hand on a pillar and directing his attention towards it, "You are not part of this family. You never were…you never will be. This is not were you belong."

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_

_Well now that's over_

"I've arranged for your transportation to America. After all, it's the day before New Year's Eve. You shall be flying on New Year's Eve itself. Why not start the New Year somewhere new with a new life? Now, you will be leaving at four-thirty tomorrow morning by plane, to go to New York City-"

"That's so expensive!" Tohru's selfless side suddenly emerged.

Akito turned towards her, "I don't care." _As long as you're gone…._ He began to laugh, "This just proves you need to go off. You're becoming more like Haru…two different sides of the same person."

Tohru looked at her lap and took a deep breath hesitating, "…Will…my memories…be erased?"

Akito looked thoughtful for a moment, "…I don't think so. You will no longer be a threat. …But one day…maybe I'll be feeling less forgiving…."

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed, "And you can't just call Hatori to do it? He won't cater to your every whim?"

Akito turned stony eyes to her, "I had an interesting chat with him the other day…."

_"Hatori…my dear Hatori," Akito said with a wise tone as he gazed out the window with his back turned towards the doctor, "Tell me. …Hypothetically, if I asked to suppress Miss Honda's memories…would you do it?"_

_"You doubt my loyalty to your word?"_

_"I am merely seeing if you too have succumbed to her. Most of the rest of the family has…. Now then, would you?"_

_A difficult decision…. Hatori liked Tohru so much; she was such a sweet girl. She had brought happiness back to his life. She reminded him of his beloved Kana…._

_But to defy Akito? Whose word had been law for all of their lives? It was unthinkable…._

_"No."_

_I see your motives inside, and your decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're Headstrong_

"You can't belong…outsiders cannot be one with this family. Look what happened to Momiji…" Akito changed the topic, only slightly.

Tohru set her face, "She didn't know beforehand! I know about the curse! …KANA knew about the curse and she accepted Hatori just the way he was! Why didn't you SEE that!"

So they were back to Hatori….

She would not let this go. Why was she so set on defying him and staying here?

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

Tohru suddenly stood up, "You blame _everything_ on "the Curse," Akito!" Tears threatened to spill from her rage. Akito watched her with interest. "But you know what? Nothing bad has happened to them yet because of this curse! NOTHING! Everything would be fine…if not for YOU! You know what, Akito? It's you!"

Akito's eyes widened slightly at her audacity.

"_YOU ARE THE CURSE!"_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest_

_Your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of $#!t and that's alright_

_That's how you play I guess you get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

Akito froze. He turned his head slowly to face her, "W-_What!_"

Tohru huffed a little; her words not yet even fazing her, "You heard me…."

A snarl formed on Akito's lips and he suddenly lashed out, striking her across the cheek and shoving her harshly into the back wall. She hit it and a gasp of pain escaped her before she crumpled to the floor, her chocolate hair falling in curls around her.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_

_Well now that's over _

_I see your motives inside, and your decisions to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

_I cannot cry…I must refrain from it…._ Tohru felt herself twitching as she tried to hold back the tears.

"You freak…you think you can say those things to _me?_ LEARN SOME RESPECT!" he kicked her shins, leaving rather large bruises. Tohru curled up for a moment, trying to sooth the pain.

"Now…you have you instructions. You're dismissed."

Tohru struggled to a sitting position. She bit her lip, also biting back a retort. She stood on wobbly legs and suddenly ran out of the room, through the outside entrance.

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away..._

Akito suddenly turned to the other doorway, "And just how long have you been here…Ayame?"

Ayame visibly jumped from behind the doorframe and seemed to shrink a bit. He then decided to become bolder and appeared in the threshold, "Long enough o know that you're sending our Tohru-kun away."

_I know, I know all about your motives inside_

_And your decision to hide_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're Headstrong_

Akito smirked to himself and walked over to Ayame putting a hand on his shoulder, "Come…walk with me."

Ayame narrowed his eyes, but Akito forcefully tugged him along. He led him down some hallways and came to stop at a certain door.

Akito looked over Ayame, "You're looking quite wrapped up today. Is it chilly much?"

Ayame protectively pulled his three coats on more, "Perhaps a little chilly…." As the snake, he could not stand the cold as well as some.

Akito opened the door. He suddenly shoved the elder Sohma into the room.

Ayame instinctively rubbed his arms, feeling the temperature drop significantly, "Akito-"

"You will tell no one about this. You will not reveal where Tohru Honda is going or who sent her off. You will not tell her friends, family, or any Sohma. _No one_. I am keeping you in here just as a precaution, until tomorrow. The cold will not kill you…but you _will_ become rather inactive."

Ayame rushed up and an towards the door, "You know I may as well just tell when I get out-"

Akito's smirk heightened, "And what if I told you this…" his voice became a whisper as Ayame neared, "…If you tell a soul…I'll make sure Yuki spends some time with himself in that special room I designed…just for him….."

Ayame froze. His eyes widened and shook considerably. Even though he and his brother were not close, he loved him dearly and wanted them to be so! And with Akito threatening his brother's fears and sanity like that-

"I will not tell," Ayame slumped to the floor – his confidence dashed for once.

"Good day to you, Ayame. I'll see you soon enough." With that, Akito closed the door and locked it from the outside.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong..._

_I can't give everything away..._

_I won't give everything away...

* * *

_

Well? How was the first chapter? Does it sound good enough to continue? Tell us what you thank! Thanks so much! PLEASE REVIEW! (PS: We know Tohru is a bit out of character, but that only lasts for this chapter! …Mostly. But she'll be back to her innocent self next time! We think… But we explained why she was how she was!)


	2. Defiance

**A/N:** Alright folks…now it's MY turn to ramble! I am the co-author of this fic, along with my friend LuvinAniManga, whose page we decided to post this on. My penname is MuGgLeNeT27, and I usually stick to Harry Potter fics, so this is a new experience for me. Brace yourself.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! You all are too kind. And congrats to Meagan for a wonderful chapter (claps)! We've officially read up to volume 9 now (thank heavens for friends who have all the books!), so we hope things will get better from here on out.

The pairings for this story need to be cleared up slightly. We aren't quite sure whom Tohru is going to end up with…it could be any of the following guys: _Yuki, Haru, or Momiji. _The other pairing is _Kyo x Kagura._

**Disclaimer:** WE don't own Fruits Basket and "Wheel in the Sky" belongs to Journey and neither of us.

_**NOT WHERE YOU BELONG**_

_LuvinAniManga and MuGgLeNeT27_

**Chapter 2:**

**Defiance**

Akito sank against the wall, resting from the overexertion he had endured. He would have to call Hatori soon, yes. As he sat there, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation (or would you call it a fight?) with Tohru Honda.

"_You blame everything on "the Curse," Akito! But you know what? Nothing bad has happened to them yet because of this curse! NOTHING! Everything would be fine…if not for YOU! You know what, Akito? It's you! **YOU ARE THE CURSE**!"_

How dare she? She had only incensed him further, and now…now he would make sure that the Sohmas would never see their precious flower again.

_Winter is here again oh Lord,_

_Haven't been home in a year or more_

_I hope she holds on a little longer_

Yuki stepped out of his shoes as he entered Shigure's house, which was oddly silent. He slipped into the living room.

"Shigure?" No reply. "That's odd. Maybe he's out." He then walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Shigure and Kyo siting there in silence, staring down at their hands.

"Shigure? Why did you not reply when I called for you?" He still did not answer.

"Is something wrong?"

Shigure raised his head. The happy-go-lucky look that was usually plastered there, was not, something that greatly shocked Yuki.

"What is wrong?"

Kyo glanced up at him, his eyes narrowed.

"What did you do, you dang rat?" He stood and walked over to Yuki. Kyo stopped right in front of him, just barely taller than he was. His face, which was bright red, contrasted sharply with his hair.

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

Before a fight could erupt, Shigure stood and walked between them, "Tohru-kun is gone."

The college schoolbag that still rested on Yuki's shoulder fell to the ground with a large _thud_.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Honestly, how stupid are you? She's gone. She left. She is no longer here. Must I spell it out for you?" He took the opportunity to smack him upside the head, but he was too overwhelmed to pay the stupid cat much attention.

"Then we should try and find her, yes?" Shigure nodded enthusiastically while Kyo barely ducked his head; oddly enough, they both missed her just as much as the other.

"It's settled then. Kyo, see if she's at Hana-chan or Uo-chan's homes. Shigure, you can check her grandfather's home."

Kyo turned toward him angrily, "And where will you look?"

"…The hospital."

_Sent a letter on a long summer day_

_Made of silver, not of clay_

_I've been runnin' down this dusty road_

Tohru grabbed her bag and walked through the revolving doors of the airport. With a sigh, she headed to the desk to get her ticket. A young girl smiled at her, even though the clock read 3 AM.

"Welcome. How may I help you?"

Tohru felt her breath catch in her throat, "I need to p-pick up a ticket for t-the 4:30 flight to N-New York. One way."

The woman typed furiously on the keyboard, the clicking noises echoing in the nearly empty hall.

"And what would be the name?"

Tohru gasped. She didn't know. Would it be under Akito's name? …Or her own?

"T-try Honda, please."

The typing started up again, and was soon followed by a distant humming sound. More passengers were arriving.

"Here you go. Enjoy your flight!" The girl smiled brightly at her once again, and Tohru sighed.

_Right…enjoy it. Like that could ever happen._

She was about to walk away when a sudden though flashed through her mind.

_"This is not where you belong."_

Well, if there was one thing Akito had right, it was that. This wasn't what she should be doing. He could very easily come to her in America and erase her memories, the last thing she had to cherish from the Sohma family. She would not let that happen.

She walked back to the desk and smiled at the girl, "Excuse me, but may I exchange this for another flight?"

"Yes, you may. Where is it you would like to go? I'll check to see when the next available flight is."

Tohru racked her brain. Where could she go? Japanese was her native language, another reason she didn't want to go to America. She was not the best speaker of the English language. She knew very little of any other language, really. Except…

"What about Germany?"

_I guess being around Momiji really will come in handy now!_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Ayame shivered. He had been in here for far too long. This was cruel…cruel and unusual. But what else was new with Akito? Slithering underneath his pile of clothing, he tried to remain as warm as possible.

After hour or so, the door cracked open and a beam of sunlight fell into the room, particles of dust swirling in the light.

"Ayame…have we learned our lesson?" Akito plucked the jacket off the top of the snake.

"Yes, Akito. I will not speak a word."

The "God" of the Sohma family's face twisted into an evil grin, "Perfect."

_I've been trying to make it home_

_Got to make it before too long_

_I can't take this very much longer_

"What do you mean, Tohru-kun is gone?" Arisa's eyebrows furrowed together as she grabbed the front of Kyo's shirt.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? What do you think I mean? She's GONE. I came to see if she was over here."

"NO! BUT YOU BETTER FIND HER OR I'LL-"

"YOU'LL WHAT, YANKEE?" Kyo was right up in her face, their noses practically touching.

She unclenched Kyo's shirt from her hand and fell to her knees, "She's really gone? And you have no idea where?"

Kyo scoffed at her boisterous display of emotion, "No, but we're searching."

"Promise me you'll find her." Arisa Uotani brought her head up and stared him in the eye, begging him to find her best friend of so many years.

"I can't promise that. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to try our hardest. We won't abandon her, if that's what you think."

"Good. If there's any way I can help, let me know."

The cat stared her down, "Yeah, you can help look too. That's all anyone can do right now."

_I'm stranded in the sleet and rain_

_Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again_

_The mornin' sun is risin', It's kissing the day_

Shigure sank into the couch, "She wasn't at her grandfather's house."

"She wasn't at the hospital either, and for that I am truly thankful." Yuki managed a small smile.

"She wasn't at the Yankee's house or the wave girl's house either. It's like she just disappeared."

Shigure stroked his chin, a sign of thought.

"We should call some of the other family members and see if they know anything. If we get no information, at least we can get them to help us look."

Yuki nodded as he took a sip of tea.

"Speaking of tea-"

"No one said anything about te-"

"Well, yes, but Yuki's drinking it. The first person I shall call is….Aaya!"

"NO! CALL HIM AND DIE!" Shigure was now on the receiving end of Yuki's death glare, and had a bump on his head from Kyo.

"But I thought we were going to call the rest of the family?"

"…True. Can he at least be last?"

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Tohru stepped gingerly onto the plane. It was still practically empty, save for a few early birds like herself. After finding seat 14 B (at least it was a window seat), she put her carry-on bag in the compartment above and sat down, wondering who would end up next to her.

It was then that her mind started whirling with thoughts.

_I can't believe I just had to up and leave like this. How could Akito do this to people! How could he find it within himself to break up everything good that his family ever had? Look at poor Hatori-san, having to suffer all his life just because Akito got angry. And little (well I guess he's not so little now) Momiji-kun! And what about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun! And every other member of that family! He takes pleasure in other people's pain._

_I tried being nice to him._

_I tried accepting him._

_I tried loving him._

_But you know what?_

_I can't stand that type of person._

With this final thought, she buckled and turned toward the window, shutting her eyes for the entirety of the trip.

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

Tohru awoke to the woman sitting next to her gently shaking her shoulder.

"Miss? Miss? The plane has landed."

Tohru groggily opened her eyes and noticed that she and the woman were the only two left on the plane.

"W-where am I?"

The woman smiled, "Shouldn't you know that? You're in Leipzig, Germany!" Indeed, she noticed the woman had a strong accent.

"Oh." She stood and grabbed her carry-on from the overhead compartment and walked off the plane.

_Wow, I really made it here! After going against Akito's wishes…here I am…in Germany, of all places!_

She grabbed a taxi and made her way into the town, where she decided to try and familiarize herself with it. After walking down a small side street, she noticed an apartment building with a For Rent sign in the window. She made a mental note to check back there later.

Walking a little bit further, up and over a small hill, a tower that seemed to be looming over everything else came into view.

"Wow…what a place! Wonder what kind of person would have to work to have a building like that!" Her eyes shined from the reflection off the multi-windowed building.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked closer to the building. It was when she was almost there, that her heart practically stopped.

"No…It couldn't be. Not here, of all places!" She gasped. That familiar head of hair-

And all of the sudden, he was gone. Vanished…like he had never been there….

_I must be imagining things,_ Tohru told herself, _There's no way…no way he would have found me here...it's too much of a coincidence…. My mind is playing tricks on me! I…I miss home too much. This place is so…so foreign. No matter how much our culture has been reborn here…._

She turned and continued walking along the street, which was indeed lined with Japanese restaurants and shops, back towards the office building, all the while wondering if her mind really had been playing tricks on her.

* * *

**A/N:** Success! I have finished a decent length chapter in a decent amount of time!…It truly is a miracle.

Now, we need your help! Who should Tohru end up with?

Yuki

Hatsuharu

Momiji

Give us your vote in your REVIEW (please?)!


	3. Reactions

NOTE: LuvinAniManga here again! About all the passports and thingamajigs….Akito took care of it all, you'll see. I'll elaborate this chapter. Oh, and yes, the Japanese culture has become a good part of German towns. I remember reading that from a huge world-project I had to do for history last year. Trust me! I wouldn't forget something so important! Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

OH YEAH! And the standings are:

_Yuki: 11 - -_

_Haru (Hatsuharu): 4 -_

_Momiji: 5 –_

The dashes stand for undecided or split votes. We don't really appreciate those. If you wish to vote, please make it definite. **AND PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE**! It makes it fair to everyone. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruba or "(Now You See Me) Now You Don't" by Lee Ann Womack.

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

_I still can't believe it…I'm POSITIVE that was him…but what would he be doing all the way over here?_

Tohru stopped and gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth, _Could I have been found out already! But…it's only been a day! …Not even! _

_Better take a good look before I disappear_

_Because I'm just about to be your used-to-be_

_You might catch a glimpse of my taillights in the dust_

_And if you notice something missin', well it's me_

_'Cause I tried and you lied_

_I cried and you stood by_

_Well, here's a little magic thing I do_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_First you do but then you won't_

_Watch me vanish right before your eyes_

_You might think you see me there_

_In a cafe on a street somewhere_

_Yeah, that might be me but I'll be gone_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

A clunk behind her startled her out of her thoughts. She jumped and spun around. Her heart calmed when she saw it was only her suitcase that…she had…dropped….

It suddenly hit Tohru full force.

_I am SO stupid._

_Why didn't I think of it before?_

_I am SO retarded._

_…I'm still carrying around my baggage._

_And I still haven't found an apartment!_

_…And to pay rent, I need money._

_And for money, I need a job._

_I. Am. Stupid.  
__  
_Tohru sighed and leaned against the nearest building, dropping her suitcase, and crushing the backpack on her back. She put a hand to her forehead. When would she learn? …What was it with her and homes? She couldn't stay in one worth anything! She lost her original home…she lost a home with her grandfather (that was his fault at first…then her choice) and now…Akito was forcing her out of her second-best home yet!

_Life's not fair…. You see I; I shall-_

_Okay, quit trying to quote the Lion King._

Why had he wanted her out of the country anyway? Couldn't she just have moved out of the house itself? If that wasn't far enough, there was the whole rest of the country! But no…she was destined to go across the Pacific _Ocean_. …Well, until she had gone across the Asian _continent._

She heard the many tongues on the street: mostly a hard-accented German, but other languages as well: some English; a little bit of French…was that Japanese there? Maybe it was Chinese…she could not hear well due to the rest of the roar of the crowd.

"So…how much do I have to do to get myself settled here?" Tohru took out a sheet of paper. She had kept it tucked inside her coat pocket. It was a sheet of paper that Akito had sent along with her, informing her of plane times, her place of stay, rent and everything else important. "Well, I'll follow the necessities on this and match them up around here." She looked up, "So…where was that apartment complex again? I swear I saw it on the way here…."

She stood up and looked both directions, looking for a familiar landmark. After a moment, she hung her head. _I'm as hopeless as Haru in this situation…._

_If you ever get the feelin' that it feels like deja vu_

_Because some stranger feels like someone that you know_

_Might be the color of her lipstick or the smell of her perfume_

_That sends a shiver all the way down to your toes_

_Don't blink 'cause it ain't yeah what you think_

_It's just your heart playing tricks on you_

Her eyes widened for a moment and then began to water. She struggled not to cry out in public and hastily began wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

A brisk wind ran thorough the city. She shivered. Funny how she had not noticed the glaring temperature yet…. Well, she had been pretty preoccupied with thoughts and emotions….

She grabbed her suitcase and swung around, catching a glimpse of the building beside her. _Oh yeah…I was coming to check this place out…just for the sake of curiosity! _She smiled and looked over the great glass windows and peered inside slightly. The bottom floor looked pretty empty except for the secretary up front. It was there, on the desk where she saw a sign.

_HELP WANTED._

At least…that's what the sign read in a few different languages. English, German, Spanish, French, Japanese…. Thank goodness for multi-cultural cities.

A smile broke out on Tohru's face. What kind of help were they looking for! Maybe this could be her break! If it was anything besides actual business-like work (one never know…they might need cleaners or something) then she could probably do it!

Tohru opened the door to the skyscraper and immediately blessed the warmth inside. She had only just realized how cold her fingers and toes had become, and how chilly the rest of her body felt. She placed her suitcase down near the door and walked up to the desk. Hesitantly, she cleared her throat to get the secretary's attention.

The tight-lipped woman looked up, looking very serious and slightly annoyed at being disturbed. She regarded Tohru slight dishevelment and travel clothing with a wary eye, "_Bitte_?"

Tohru jumped slightly. She had forgotten: it's _German_ here. She was going to have to get used to the language change.

"Umm…_Braucht Hilfe?"_

The secretary raised an eyebrow. Tohru blushed –her accent and conjugation must have been terrible- and pointed to the sign next to them.

The secretary looked and suddenly smiled, "Ah, _ja, ja! Hast du Zeit? Ich kann ein Interview aufstellen-"_

_"Entshuldigung! _Umm…_Sprechen Sie Japanisch oder…Englisch?"_

The woman gave a small smile, "Yes, I speak both Japanese and English," she replied in Japanese. Tohru sighed.

"Thank you. I'm not very fluent in German and I was a bit overwhelmed."

"It was no problem," the secretary's accent was quite thick, but she spoke the language perfectly nonetheless, and she was trying to get down the Asian fluidity. "Now, let's begin again. Do you have time, miss? I can set up an Interview for you now if you'd like."

"Oh, that'd be just fine!" Tohru smiled. "But…might I ask what this job is for?"

"You would be hired to become a maid," the secretary began."

"Oh, that's great! I've done that sort of job before," Tohru reassured herself.

"-At the_ Meisters Haus_," she replied, slipping a word in German.

"E-Excuse me?" Tohru stumbled over her words.

"Sorry," she replied, "At the master's home."

"M-Master?" Tohru panicked.

"Yes," she replied, gathering some papers, "We have enough cleaners here, he made sure of that, but he does need some maids at his home."

"It must be pretty big…" Tohru admitted.

"_Ja, ja,"_ she nodded her head. She then pressed a button on the intercom and began to speak quickly in German. Tohru was almost at a loss. She understood a few phrases, such as, "…Someone for the job…What?...He is busy? …Family...I'll take care of it." The secretary sat back and sighed. With her eyes closed for a moment, she asked, "_Jetzt, werden Sie mit mir mitkommen?_"

Tohru slowly nodded her head and walked with the woman who had asked her to come along. Tohru followed her down a hallway and into a meeting room.

"By the way, my name is _Frau_ Hasserhof."

"I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru bowed quickly. The woman smiled, holding out her hand. Tohru blushed and shook the outstretched hand. _So many new customs…. I just need to remember the things Momiji managed to teach me…and learn as I go. Maybe…I can buy some books on German culture._

She sweated, _I just hope they wouldn't be entirely in German…. Hahah…suuuure…. _

"Please take a seat," she offered a chair and as she sat down, Tohru took it.

"Now, if you could fill out parts of these papers, I will them ask you some questions."

"Of course," Tohru nodded. She took the papers and started writing appropriate information. Name, parents, birth date and place and everything else she needed. But when she reached "Home address" she stopped.

"Umm, Mrs.- er, _Frau_ Hasserhof? I just…moved here…today, and don't have a residence as of yet." The woman regarded her strangely.

"You don't have a place to stay yet you're looking for work?"

Tohru hung her head, "I'm sorry! I know it sounds stupid, but I just got here…and some of my plans have changed, and I just noticed this building and then I noticed the sign, and I was just about to go get an apartment, but-"

"That is no problem, miss," the woman replied, "The master will be providing room and board for his workers if they so desire."

"How much is the rent?" Tohru accidentally blurted out.

"Nothing, miss. All you must do is work with whatever tasks you are given, and you will be paid and given board. Of course, those who choose to lie elsewhere may, but this just makes easy access for the master's workers."

Tohru blinked, _Okay, this guy must be REALLY rich! To afford all this?_

"Well then," Tohru slid her papers over, "I believe I'm finished with these then."

"Very well. Now then, relax, and I'll ask you some questions myself," she put the papers in order and took out her own sheet. She questioned Tohru on past work experiences, records and all the sort.

Once the last question was concluded, Frau Hasserhof gathered the papers and stood. "Thank you Miss Honda. It was a pleasure to meet you. I suggest getting a hotel for the next couple of days and we'll call you with our answer. Here's our number just so you can call to tell us where you're staying. We'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Tohru smiled happily and took the slip of paper, "Thank you very much!"

"It was no trouble, miss," the secretary held out her hand. Tohru shook it and was led out of the room. When they got back to the front desk, Frau Hasserhof went back behind it, putting Tohru's papers in the respective slots and Tohru grabbed her suitcase, took one lat look at the eye-catching building and headed outside, her hair flapping in the cold wind.

Eventually, Tohru stumbled across a cozy-looking hotel (that didn't seem too expensive) and gathered paid for the next three nights in advance. She was told she could get a refund if she needed to leave before the estimated time.

Tohru got up to her room and threw the suitcase and the backpack she had been carrying all day onto the bed.

There, she collapsed.

_Jet lag…an interview…my, this day has been busy. But it's worked. I did it…. Now…I can unpack in the morning…this bed is just really comfy….

* * *

_

The reactions, for the most part, had all been the same. While Kyo had been out informing Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima about Tohru's disappearance (and getting beaten by Arias at the same time) and then heading over to the dojo to inform some of the others there, Shigure had gone to the main house to tell most of the others. Yuki had taken up with the phone and called Kureno and Hatsuharu and Momiji.

Kureno, although he had barely met Tohru, had sounded sympathetic on the phone and replied that he would help in any way they thought was possible. Hatsuharu and Momiji were together when he called (they were outside the main house at the time) and Momiji had flipped out point-blank. Hatsuharu sounded stressed as well, and even more so when he had to comfort Momiji. Although the blonde boy had grown up considerably over the years, he still had fits when it came to Tohru. However, they were more mature fits.

Haru had had to hang up once Momiji had resolved to pounding on things and sobbing…in a manly way and Yuki sighed, feeling the boy's pain.

Maybe even tenfold.

Or more.

Yuki sighed as he looked at the phone. There was one more person to call…and he was not looking forward to it.

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_First you do but then you won't_

_Watch me vanish right before your eyes_

_You might think you see me there_

_In a cafe on a street somewhere_

_Yeah, that might be me but I'll be gone_

_Now you see me, now you don't

* * *

_

Kyo approached the dojo in a poor mood. Kagura bounded out happily, running to hug him, "Kyo-kun! You finally came! You're late you know!" she hugged him.

But something was wrong.

She could sense it.

…He hadn't tried to shove her off yet.

"KYO! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" her eyes filled with rage as she looked ready to pound the living daylights out of her love.

A hand rested on her wrist, "Don't resort to hurting him, Kagura. Or else, how will he tell you what the matter is?"

Kagura calmed down a little and she looked up at Kazuma, also known to his students as "Shi-shou."

Kyo was still standing there, staring at the ground.

By this time, Hiro had come out to see what the commotion was all about and Kisa tagged along behind him (she was here to watch him practice).

Kazuma saw why Kagura had gotten into one of her caring-rages. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo did not respond right away. Slowly though, he lifted his head and his saddened eyes regarded them. Kagura gasped softly. She had never seen him look so depressed….

"Tohru…is…gone."

_You might think you see me there_

_In a cafe on a street somewhere_

_Yeah, that might be me, but I'll be gone_

_Now you see me, now you don't

* * *

_

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately, no."

"You've just refused cigarettes AND tea?" Hatori looked at Shigure in disbelief. "What's your purpose for coming here if not to annoy me and mooch that off me?"

Shigure sighed and folded his arms into the sleeves of his kimono, leaning back in the chair, "I cannot accept such things so lightly today. For today, horrible news came about."

"Your novel didn't sell out right away?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, waiting for the usual excuse.

"Will you stop kidding around and be serious for once?" Shigure looked up, frowning.

Hatori blinked.

BIG role change there.

Hatori was at Shigure's side in a second with his stethoscope all over the man, "Where's the problem."

Shigure sighed, "There IS no problem. Well, there is, but it's not me. It's Tohru. She's gone off and disappeared on us. Left without a word."

Hatori froze.

"Well, good riddance," Hiro crossed his arms, "What was so special about her anyway?"

Expressions changed at once.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo jumped on him and began hitting him on the head, rather missing the way Momiji actually reacted with his cries and his "Kyo hit me!" 's. Hiro just took the punches and tried to throw them back. Kisa erupted into tears and Kagura had to calm her while crying herself.

Kazuma just stood there in a slight daze.

_She's gone…the key to the Sohmas' hearts…_

_Is lost._

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_Now you see me

* * *

_

"She's really gone then?" Hatori asked from across the table.

"Yes, unfortunately," Shigure sighed, "I just can't imagine why my little housewife would just take off like that."

Hatori was about to comment when another voice came up.

"You're married, Shigure? Did Akito agree? Why did she leave? **_IT's BeCAuSe of Me Isn'T iT!"_**

"Ritsu, get off the floor and quit clawing at my doorframe," Hatori sighed, "And no, Shigure is not married –God save any woman whom he does- and it's not your fault Tohru is gone. So get up. She would not want you punishing yourself for nothing."

Ritsu composed himself at once and sat with the other two men. He was wearing normal men's clothes for once.

Shigure regarded this, "Ritsu…where did you get such nice male clothes? They have a nice feminine touch…but are also quite manly."

Ritsu gave a watery smile, "Ayame-san made them for me!"

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I…."

"MY DARLING BROTHER HAS GRACED ME WITH A CALL!"

Yuki put his hand over his eyes as he heard clicking in the background. "Ayame…don't you dare think to call up Hatori-"

So cliché. He could read his brother's every move….

"TORI-SAN! You won't believe it! Yuki-kun just-"

"AYAME, THIS IS A SERIOUS CALL! TOHRU IS GONE!"

There. He got it out. All he wanted to do was hear the reaction and hang up.

"Ah-…she's…gone?"

"Yes." Yuki's voice lifted a bit. Ayame had reacted in a way that Yuki hadn't expected. He sounded sad alright but something more…. Hesitant? …Guilty?

"That's…terrible, little brother. …After all," he gave a short laugh, "you cared _so_ deeply for her, it's no wonder you called to confide in your brother-!"

_Click_.

Ayame blinked, "Yuki? …Yuki, are you there? …Yuki?"

Yuki stared at the phone in disgust.

_Miserable to cheerful in ten seconds. It's a new record._

_And I sound like a car-commercial host.

* * *

_

Hey all! Yeah, not the most exciting chapter in the world, but it had German and humor, and that is what counts! …Well, and the fact that it fast-forwarded the plot…which was what I was aiming for. Notice how this fic is being updated rather quickly. YEAH-two-people-writing:-D Now then, PLEASE REVIEW and don't forget to VOTE! (Hope you liked it!)

PS: We are not perfect. We are only LEARNING German: we are not _Meister _(Masters) (Haha) So, we're sorry if some of our German is incorrect (of course, it's okay for Tohru's to be incorrect if it is because well…yeah, that's Tohru) but yes. Except for a few words, meanings were generally implied (and it's not too hard to decipher the meanings either…). If you have any questions, consult us (online translators are rather evil, I swear). Thanks!


End file.
